Marisa Kirisame
|-|Window= |-|PC-98= Summary Marisa Kirisame (霧雨　魔理沙 Kirisame Marisa) is an ordinary human magician who specializes in light and heat magic and currently resides in the Forest of Magic. Her motto is: "It ain't magic if it ain't flashy. Danmaku's all about firepower," and she has a compulsive mania for collecting things. She's considered to be the deuteragonist of the Touhou Project series along with the main protagonist, Reimu Hakurei. Power and Stats Tier: 5-A to High 4-C, goes up to possibly 3-A to Low 2-C Name: Marisa Kirisame Age: At least in her Mid-Teens Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Female Origin: Touhou Project Classification: Human, Magician/Thief/Youkai Hunter, A Being made of Magic and Red Dream, An Ordinary Black Witch, Youkai Exterminator, The Strange Magician,The Human-Representative Magician, Horror! Magician of the School, High-Firepower and Star-Loving Magician, Magician Shivering in the Arctic Cold Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Human Physiology and Homo Magi Physiology, Emotion Empowerment, Love Empowerment, Flight, Broom Flight (As use her broom.), Danmaku, Forcefield Creation, Magic, Spell Creation, Spell Casting, Light and Heat Manipulation (As shown here.), Power Mimicry (Can steal others' techniques.), Bullet Hell, Pygakinetic Combat, Stellar Magic, Fungus Magic (Uses mushroom-based magic.), Resistance to Mind/Insanity Inducement and Poison (Went to True Moon which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it and was unaffected by it and Lived in Forest of Magic which is full of poisonous mushroom spores.), Mysticism, 4th Wall Awareness (As shown here.), Explosion Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Dark Arts, Light Beam Emission, Non-Physical Interaction (Able to harm intangible beings.), Able to use Ultramarine Elixir Orb (Including; Possible Logic Manipulation, Precognition and Limited Time Manipulation.), Morale Manipulation (In Touhou: GFW, Marisa can drastically lower Cirno's motivation with her beams of light.), Invincibility and Stats Amplification (As shown here.), Earthquake Creation and Summoning (As shown here.), Limited Water Manipulation (As shown here.), Energy Amplification (As shown here.), Limited Ice Manipulation (As shown here.), Summoning (As shown here.), Poison Manipulation (As shown here.), Air Manipulation (As shown here.), Limited Time Stop (As shown here.), Limited Weather Manipulation (Can invoke the laws of weather and ends the current one.), Healing (As shown here.), Intangibility (As shown here.) Attack Potency: Large Planet Level (Is stated to be able to split up two Large Planets in her spell card, Magic Space "Asteroid Belt".), to Large Star Level (The context of "hoshi" in the Japanese kanji is unclear whether it's referencing about Planets or Stars.), goes up to possibly Universe Level (Defeated Kurumi who should be comparable to onis who can shatter paradise which is referred as heavens under the absence of spell card rule.) to Universal+ Level (Defeated Shinki who created an infinitely sized Makai which likely consists of several timelines under the absence of spell card rules.) Speed: MFTL+ in terms of Combat and Reaction speed (Comparable to Suika whose attack shattered all of Heavens which is at least 3.7107x10^152 times the size of observable universe in a night.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: High Planetary to Large Star Class, goes up to possibly Universal to possibly Universal+ Durability: Large Planet Level to Large Star Level, goes up to possibly Universe Level to possibly Universal+ Level Stamina: Very High Range: A few thousand kilometers Intelligence: Above Average (Is considered to be an exceptional destructive magician, somewhat comparable to most incident solvers. Has considerable knowledge about mushrooms due to tasting them oftenly and being a magician primarily. She somehow built a telescope on her house.) Weaknesses: Her sense is reduced to one-third when against coldness. Others Standard Equipment: Her broomstick, The Mini-Hakkero, Cards, a variety of potion including Ultramarine Orb Elixir, and Occult Ball. Notable Attacks/Technique: Magic: Is a normal human with no innate abilities, but she has trained herself in magic, using exotic mushrooms as ingredients and her Mini-Hakkero as a power source. The majority of her spells rely on power over finesse, and are themed after stars and other astronomical phenomena. Despite her best spiritual affinity being with water, her preferences lead her to rely mostly on light and heat magic. As a result of her research, Marisa is also knowledgeable in explosives. Marisa is an Eastern magician who takes a Western approach to magic, the opposite of Patchouli Knowledge. Many of Marisa's best-known spells are replicas of spells used by other characters which fit her tastes, though she has also experimented with them to create improved versions. Skill Cards *'Bosky Sweeper': Can launches herself into the air with a magically enhanced sweep of her broom. *'Devildom Torch': Can throws a potion that explodes into a scattering of flames. *'Grand Stardust': Can pulls an explosive flask from her dress and throws it at her opponent. *'Green Spread': Can fires a series of scatter lasers that converge to form a sphere of magical energy. *'Luminary Shot': Can shoots a bunch of small magic missiles from the tip of her finger. *'Magical Waste-Recycling Bomb': Can throws a bouncing explosive that detonates with great force. *'Meteonic Debris': Can fires a series of small, star-shaped magic missiles at her target. *'Miasma Sweep': Can grabs onto her broom as it flies up into the air. *'Narrow Spark': Can fires a piercing laser forwards. *'Radial Strike': Using her broom as a rifle, She can fires bullets at her opponent. *'Stellar Missile': Aiming upwards, she can fires a large, explosive magic missile. *'Strato Fraction': Can fires a series of star-shaped bullets into the sky, which then rain down on her surroundings. *'Sweep Aside': Can twirls her broom around and knocks her opponent away with it. *'Up Sweep': Can spins as she rises into the air, propelled by her broom. *'Witching Blast': Can uses her broom as a gun barrel and fires a single, high-power bullet at her opponent, which explodes on contact. *'Witch Leyline': Can charges her broom with magical energy and then charges forwards. Spell Cards *'Comet "Blazing Star"': Can flies off into the distance on her broom and charges her opponent from there at high speed. *'Light Sign "Earthlight Ray"': Can litters the battlefield with magical bombs that explode and fire lasers into the sky. *'Light Sign "Luminous Strike"': Can uses her broom as a rifle and fires large, high-speed bullets of light. *'Love Sign "Master Spark"': Her signature attack, a giant magical laser fired from the palms of her hands and powered by the Mini-Hakkero. While it's more associated with Marisa, she also stole the technique from Yuuka Kazami. *'Love Sign "Non-Directional Laser"': Can fires a series of concentrated, powerful lasers at her opponent. *'Magicannon "Final Spark"': A variation on her Master Spark that covers a greater area with higher power. *'Magic Sign "Stardust Reverie"': Can charges at her opponent on her broom at high speed and with great power. *'Magic Space "Asteroid Belt"': An asteroid belt that's strong enough to pull two large planets away. *'Magic Waste "Deep Ecological Bomb"': Her most powerful bomb, which explodes after a short delay with extreme force, leveling her surroundings. *'Perverse Love "Easily-Fruitful Master Spark"': Using a narrow beam to conduct the power of a Master Spark, Marisa can greatly amplify the power of her Master Spark and fire it with immense power. *'Ritual Sign "Orreries Sun"': Can surrounds herself with little magical crystals that float and fire lasers at her target. *'Star Sign "Dragon Meteor"': From the air, she fires a powerful laser targeted at her opponent's location. *'Star Sign "Escape Velocity"': Her broom shoots up into the sky with her holding on. *'Star Sign "Gravity Beat"': Can uses her broom as a rifle and fires an explosive magical bullet into the sky, which then falls onto her opponent. *'Star Sign "Meteonic Shower"': Can fires a large amount of star-shaped bullets forwards. *'Star Sign "Satellite Illusion"': Can surrounds herself with satellites that automatically attack opponents who get too close. *'"Sungrazer"': Can flies straight into her opponent while riding on her broom at extremely high speeds. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Bosses Category:Teenagers Category:Witches Category:Thieves Category:Hunters Category:Manga Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Indie Games Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Broom Users Category:Flight Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Magic Users Category:Light Manipulators Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Users Category:Explosion Manipulators Category:Fire Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Summoners Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Poison Users Category:Air Manipulators Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Healers Category:Intangibility Users